


Domesticity

by swankyturnip76



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Heith - Freeform, Keith wears Hunk's shirt, Love-struck Paladins, M/M, keith wears Hunk's clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankyturnip76/pseuds/swankyturnip76
Summary: Keith borrows one of Hunk's shirts to wear after Hunk takes his clothes for laundry purposes. Needless to say, Hunk finds himself falling even more in love with his boyfriend at the sight. Cheesy one-shot. This has probably been done before by other authors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute one-shot I wrote for Heith. I hope you like it :)

Keith was 100% convinced Hunk had taken his clothes.

He had spent the last hour searching throughout the bedroom he shared with Hunk in a fruitless attempt to find _something_ that was his to wear. Granted, their… _activities_ from the night before hadn’t exactly led Keith to neatly fold up his clothes. They had been carelessly discarded throughout the room as Hunk had peeled them off layer by layer. Now, Keith stood in the slightly cold room in nothing but a pair of black boxers with no sight of his belongings anywhere.

Hunk was an early bird who had left what felt like several hours ago to run some diagnostic tests on Yellow. If Hunk had been generous enough to throw Keith’s slightly soiled clothes in with his own to wash, it would be a while before Keith had anything clean to wear. He hadn’t had the opportunity yet to bring his small wardrobe from his old room to the new room he shared with Hunk, which meant that if he wanted to wear his own clothes, he would have to travel across the Castle of Lions naked.

He was _so not_ going to give that kind of blackmail material to _anyone_ on the ship.

Sighing, Keith decided just to suck it up and borrow one of Hunk’s shirts. He always felt funny about borrowing stuff from others – although Hunk could deal with losing one shirt for the time being. The disappearance of Keith’s clothing _was_ probably his fault after all.

Keith made his way to Hunk’s closet where he saw the line of yellow shirts. Shrugging to himself, Keith reached in and took one out. Pulling the fabric over his body, Keith inhaled slightly as he breathed in the faint smell of Hunk’s subtle cologne. It was famous in Hunk’s homeland and the Yellow Paladin often explained to the crew how it reminded him of home. The smell that had become synonymous with Hunk comforted Keith and he took a minute to just revel in the sense.

The shirt was indeed baggy on Keith’s lithe frame. It hung down a little past his hips, covering his boxers halfway, and was soft against his skin. The sleeves, which usually framed Hunk’s muscular biceps perfectly, dipped a bit past Keith’s fingertips. The round collar was just expansive enough on Keith that his collar bones were exposed. It would make an excellent nightshirt for the skinny paladin if he chose to steal it. After deeming his outfit socially acceptable, Keith slipped from the room to search for his boyfriend.

When he arrived at the hangar bay where Yellow was currently being kept, it didn’t take long to see Hunk’s form on top of the massive lion. Hunk was wearing a safety mask and using a blowtorch to make repairs to some place on the back of Yellow’s neck. He wore a yellow bro-tank that had black lines outlining the armpit cutouts and the bottom hem of the shirt. His brown pants hugged his hips snugly and Keith had to adjust himself at the sight. He loved watching Hunk work and given how _vibrant_ their activities had been the night before, Keith felt his mouth go slightly dry at the sight. Giving a slight cough to snap himself out of it, Keith quickly made his way to stand under Yellow.

“Did you take my clothes?”

Hunk startled at the voice and paused in his work to lift the mask and peer down at the form far below him.

“Yeah, I figured I would do some laundry before working. Was that okay?”

Keith couldn’t fight the soft smile that covered his lips as he nodded and called back up, “Yeah, thanks!”

“No problem!” Hunk called down cheerfully. “Give me a minute and I’ll be down!”

Hunk didn’t realize what Keith was wearing until he had climbed down from Yellow’s back and stood in front of Keith. At the sight of his boyfriend wearing his shirt, Hunk’s eyes glazed over slightly as he drank in the view. The baggy shirt looked immaculate on Keith.

“Wow, I am the luckiest paladin in the world,” Hunk whispered reverently before taking a step forward to rest his gloved hands on Keith’s hips. “You look…wow.”

Keith blushed under the praise and squirmed under Hunk’s touch. “You took my clothes, what else was I supposed to wear?”

“If this is what you wear, then hell, you’re never getting your usual stuff back,” Hunk laughed as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Keith’s. “I’m so fucking mesmerized by how good you look right now.”

Keith breathed in his boyfriend’s cologne and lifted his chin in a silent plea. Hunk chuckled softly, the sound coming out slightly husky and ragged, as he leaned forward to capture Keith’s lips with his own. The kiss turned heavy as Hunk’s grip on Keith’s hips tightened and he tilted his face ever so to deepen the kiss. Keith wound his arms around Hunk and clutched the back of his shirt as he teased Hunk’s bottom lip with his tongue. Hunk parted his lips and Keith wasted no time in slipping his tongue into the Yellow Paladin’s mouth. Hunk groaned around the kiss and pulled Keith flush against him. Hunk was always amazed at just how good Keith felt and tasted despite the fact that Keith hadn’t brushed his teeth yet that morning. Hunk slid a hand from Keith’s hip up his chest, over his neck, and through the dark locks of his hair to cup the back of Keith’s head and hold him close.  

After a few moments of making out, Hunk pulled back. He was breathless and his pupils were blown wide as he gazed adoringly at his boyfriend.

“You know, as much as I love you in my clothing, I think in this moment I would very much like you _out_ of it.”

Keith laughed and couldn’t help but lean in to kiss Hunk again sweetly.

“Perhaps a repeat performance from last night is in order.”


End file.
